DECISIONES CORRECTAS
by hikariiii94
Summary: estas apunto de casarte con el que supeustamente es el amor de tu vida tu hermano, amigos y familia lo aceptan pero muy en el fodo saben que no has podido olvidar a cierto rubio que años atras te rompio el corazon esta es la historia de kari y tk contiene takari, michi, sorato y kenyaco
1. capitulo 1

**DECICIONES CORRECTAS… **

**Hola =) este es mi primer fanfiction es un takari espero que les guste y no se aceptó todo tipo de criticas **

**Saludos…**

**A si los personajes no me pertenecen si lo fueran el final de digimon 2 no hubiera sido como lo conocemos jeje…**

…

Ya habían pasado once años desde que ocho niños de entre doce y ocho años visitaron un mundo diferente al que todos conocemos el verano de 1999 e incluso la nueva aventura que hubo en el año del 2002.

Durante estos años los chicos habían madurado, se habían separado pero a la vez estaban unidos, cada uno había tomado diferente camino pero sin olvidar el fuerte lazo de amistad que los une, en esos once años la mayoría ya tenía una vida echa carreras a punto de terminar, una pareja estable, e incluso el mayor de ellos ya con familia.

Nuestra historia se centra en dos chicos que se conocen desde que tenían ocho añitos y que con el paso del tiempo se hicieron mejores amigos para juntos descubrir un hermoso sentimiento llamado amor sus nombres: tk takaishi y kari kamiya…

Y este es el inicio de la historia…

Dos chicas estaban en una habitación…

-¿estas nerviosa? Pregunto una chica de cabello morado, delgada ojos cafés y piel morena de aproximadamente 21 años.

-un poco, pero me da mucha emoción. Contesto una castaña de cabello hasta los hombros, ojos color café, piel blanca y de aproximadamente 20 años.

-que emoción kari en dos meses te casas.

-lo sé qué emoción. Dijo sin ánimos la chica.

-quisieras que fuera él y no Jack ¿verdad?

-¿de qué hablas yolei?

-de que quisieras que tk fuera el novio y no Jack.

-claro que no yolei. Regaño su amiga.

-kari soy tu mejor amiga, no me engañas.

-estas equivocada yolei, no te mentiré que quise mucho a tk y aun lo quiero es mi amigo de la infancia.

-no kari, no te engañes no solo es tu amigo es algo mas y tú lo sabes bien.

-deja de recordármelo quieres lo de tk y yo termino hace mucho tiempo. Dijo enojada kari.

-está bien pero sabes que tengo razón. Reto yolei.

-como sea, si yo no quisiera a Jack no le hubiera dado el sí, además me pone feliz que tai vendrá no lo he visto en un año.

-ya paso un año ¿verdad? Que rápido pasa el tiempo hace un año tai vino a la boda de sora y matt.

-lo sé yo crei que se opondría de último minuto. Dijo kari

-no lo creo estaba muy cariñoso con las invitadas de sora.

-lo se eso fue raro, aunque lo más gracioso es que no recuerda absolutamente nada.

-ya sé cómo olvidar a tai diciendo "soy el mejor líder de todos y nadie me igualara, soy el salvador del mundo". Se burló yolei.

-hay ya se y lo peor es que la gente se quedaba viendo raro y davis creía que eran indirectas para él. Se siguió burlando kari.

-lo se fue una boda graciosa.

Las chicas siguieron recordando la boda de los originales portadores del amor y la amistad cuando de pronto…

Ring, ring.

-¿hola?

-kari hola ¿Cómo has estado?

-hermano ¿Qué tal? Estoy muy bien, mira que nos estábamos acordando de ti en este momento.

-¿con quién estas?

-con yolei.

-a que bien salúdamela.

-dice que ella también te manda saludos.

-y que ¿estas nerviosa?

-un poco pero se me pasara y tu ¿Cuándo llegas?

-en dos semanas mi semestre ya termino y estoy libre n.n

-que bien hermano tengo muchas ganas de verte.

-y yo a ti hermana.

Tai tenía cinco años viviendo en España por una beca para la carrera de leyes y ya no veía a sus amigos, solo el primero de agosto.

-te esperare tengo tanto que contarte.

-por cierto tengo una gran sorpresa que sé que les encantara mucho.

-tai, no me digas que tú y Catherine…

-noooo, con ella termine hace como 2 años hermana que mal informada estas ee.

-enserio porque no me dijiste nada taichí.

-te lo dije pero no me pusiste atención.

-bueno no importa si eres feliz sin ella yo también soy feliz.

-gracias kari te aseguro que soy muy feliz, bueno te dejo ya es un poco tarde por aquí, y despertare a mi "compañero".

-está bien hermano me dio gusto hablar con tigo cuídate mucho y te espero en dos semanas.

-tú también cuídate mucho y salúdame a todos por haya.

-hasta luego tai.

Kari colgó el teléfono.

-¿Cómo esta tai?

-muy bien yolei, vendrá en dos semanas.

-que bien pero me imagino que vendrá con Catherine ¿verdad?

-te tengo buenas noticias yolei, hace dos años que termino con ella.

-o sea vino hace un año y no fue para decirnos ¿nada? Que guardado se lo tenia

-dijo que cuando nos informó no le pusimos atención, pero lo bueno es que termino con ella.

-kari quien te viera diciendo esas cosas suenas como yo. Dijo orgullosa yolei.

-lo sé pero ni a mí, ni a ti es más ni siquiera a sora y a mimi nos gustaba que anduviera con ella.

-bueno eso es verdad a mí no me gustaba para él y además no vale eso, el dia que lo dijo fue la boda y era obvio que no le pondríamos atención.

-ni a mí me gustaba para él, pero tienes razón que lastimas que solo viniera por un solo dia aquella vez, y me dijo que se tenía que ir porque no quería despertar a su compañero.

-espera ¿Qué no se supone que es casi el mismo horario al de Japón?

-si ¿porque?

-aquí es pleno dia.

-es cierto, bueno a lo mejor el compañero estaba desvelado o algo así.

-mm eso debe de ser. Dijo yolei.

Pasaron los días y un chico de cabello castaño, ojos color azul, piel blanca, delgado, y alto estaba esperando a alguien…

-siento mucho hacerte esperar cariño. Dijo una castaña.

-no te preocupes cielo no tengo mucho que llegue.

-me alegra y de que quieres hablar ¿es sobre la boda?

-no kari, bueno si es sobre eso sabes que en dos meses nos casamos ¿no?

-si Jack en dos semanas llega mi hermano y también vendrá mimi una vieja amiga de estados unidos.

-me alegra que tus amigos y hermano se junten de nuevo pero tengo que decirte que en una semana me tengo que ir a hon Kong.

-¿Qué? A hon Kong y ¿Qué pasara con la boda?

-no te preocupes amor llegare para la boda solo me ire un mes y medio pero para ese dia ya estaré con tigo.

-esta bien entiendo si así debe de ser.

-descuida estaré para la boda. Aseguro el chico.

-está bien yo te esperare.

-solo voy por un asunto de la escuela pero te prometo que para ese dia te estaré esperando en el altar.

-bueno todo sea por los estudios Jack de todas formas no hay de qué preocuparnos ya tenemos casi todo listo y veras que todo saldrá bien.

-si lo sé, ¿crees poder sola con todo lo que falta?

-claro que si Jack además sora y yolei me ayudaran.

-esa es mi chica, amor me tengo que ir mañana sale mi vuelo y tengo muchas cosas que arreglar.

-¿tan rápido te vas?

-si amor lo siento, pero no te preocupes ya te lo dije.

-está bien Jack.

-¿quieres que te lleve a casa?

-no está bien comprare unas cosas yo me regreso sola.

-está bien amor nos vemos.

-cuídate mucho y llámame.

El chico se despide de su prometida con un tierno beso en los labios y se marcha dejando a la castaña pensativa…

-(no sé porque pero me alegra que se valla, sé que no debería de pensar así pero no me siento segura ni preparada para casarme, a pero que estas diciendo Hikari te casaras por amor no por obligación) penaba un poco enojada la castaña…

Días despues en la casa del matrimonio ishida takenouchi un rubio estaba preparando el desayuno y una pelirroja estaba limpiando lo que era la sala de su hogar cuando de pronto…

Ding, dong,

-cielo puedes abrir. Dijo el rubio ishida.

-claro amor. Dijo la pelirroja.

Sora abre la puerta y frente a ella no podía creer lo que veía…

-hola sora cuanto tiempo sin verte.

Frente a la chica estaba un chico rubio de ojos azules de aproximadamente 20 año…

**Que les parecio? **

**Por favor dejen reviews no cuesta nada jejeje **

**Pero no sean tan duros con migo pero eso si sean totalmente sinceros **

**Saludooos y abrazos**

**Hikariiii94 =) **


	2. capitulo 2

**Hola soy yo de nuevo **

**Subí el siguiente capítulo ya que tengo como soy nueva aquí y muy pero muy necia quería subir dos capítulos juntos para aprender a subirlos pero tengo pensado subir un capitulo por semana jeje **

**Bueno espero que les guste mi siguiente capítulo bueno comenzamos… **

…

-tk que sorpresa verte.

-a mí también me da gusto verte amiga pero veo que tu no sientes lo mismo que yo.

-no es que no me dé gusto es que estoy muy sorprendida.

-amor ¿quién es? Se escuchó una voz que se acercaba a ellos.

-hola matt.

-¿tk? Pero que gusto verte y que sorpresa, cuando llegaste, porque no me avísate.

-todo paso muy rápido y, no sé porque pero tenía que venir.

-pero pasa tk no te quedes afuera. Dijo sora

Los tres chicos se sientan en la sala para platicar aunque matt y sora estaban un poco nerviosos ya que sabían que tk en cualquier momento preguntaría por kari.

-y bien ¿Cómo les va en su vida de casados?

-muy bien tk no puedo ser más feliz al lado de tu hermano desde hace mucho teníamos pensado casarnos pero no se había dado el momento.

-me da gusto, pero cuéntenme como están todos.

-¿todos? Pregunto matt.

-si matt todos.

-bueno tai sigue en España vendrá en dos semanas según me conto. Dijo sora.

-y eso ¿a que vendrá? Pregunto tk

-los gemelitos de joe están cada vez más grandes. Interrumpió matt.

-que bien tengo ganas de ver a joe y momoe y ni se diga los pequeños.

-izzi y alice están bien estudian demasiado pronto terminaran sus carreras.

-me alegra mucho.

-ken y yolei también está bien yolei tiene un club de informática con izzi y ken a veces ayuda.

-tengo ganas de ver a yolei hace poco hable con ella pero no me pudo decir nada ya que iba de salida ¿y cody?

- cody esta aun en la prepa y tiene novia y pues él es el que ha cambiado mucho ya no es tan serio como antes y creo que es gracias a su novia. Dijo sora.

-enserio no me digan que Susi es su novia me alegra que una chica lo haya cambiado y ¿que saben de mimi?

-sigue en estados unidos, y dice que en su próxima visita nos presentara a su prometido. Aviso sora

-¿mimi tiene un prometido? Preguntaron los dos rubios al mismo tiempo.

-si chicos n.n

-no es michael ¿verdad?

-no tk no es michael quien sabe quién sea ese chico que llevara al altar a nuestra amiga.

-bueno ahora lo más importante ¿Cómo esta kari?

Al escuchar la pregunta de tk, matt y sora se pusieron serios sabían que tarde o temprano tk preguntaría por ella.

-chicos sé que kari y yo no terminamos muy bien pero quiero de perdido volver a ser su amigo.

-tk ¿estás seguro? ¿No quieres volver con ella?

-claro que me encantaría volver con ella sora, pero no sé qué piense ella y a decir verdad no creo que aun sienta algo por mí. Dijo un poco triste tk

-tk te voy a decir algo, te fuiste dejaste a kari yo sé que no la dejaste por tu voluntad que te tuviste que ir, pero ella tenía derecho de seguir sin ti y ni nosotros ni mucho menos tai dejaríamos que ella siguiera ilucuionada esperando el dia que regresaras.

-lo se sora, pero kari y yo antes de ser pareja fuimos los mejores amigos, no digo que todo volverá a la normalidad y seremos los mismos amigos que fuimos cuando teníamos ocho y once años pero si volver a tener una amistad, tan solo por el recuerdo del digimundo.

-tk tienes razón en querer recuperar la amistad de kari, pero este no es un buen momento para que la veas. Dijo sora.

-pero ¿Por qué?

-tk en dos meses kari se casara. Dijo matt quien tenía un buen rato sin decir palabra.

-¿quuuuuuuuue?

Esas palabras le cayeron como balde de agua fría al rubio menor, no esperaba escuchar eso el muy en el fondo tenía la esperanza de poder reconquistar a kari, pero sus planes se vinieron abajo cuando escucho la palabra casarse…

-lo que oyes tk, kari se casara, y matt no tenía que decirlo de esa manera. Dijo sora fulminando con la mirada a matt.

-bueno se casara pero ¿con quién? No me digan que con…

-no tk no es davis. Dijo sora

-valla que alivio por un momento pensé…

-no tk recuerda que davis tiene mi emblema de al amista y como el nombre lo dice es amistad, davis es tu amigo y si es cierto que en el pasado él estuvo enamorado de kari pero la amistad que te une a él fue más fuerte que el amor por kari y cuando tú y ella empezaron su relación él lo comprendió y se hizo a un lado respetando siempre ese fuerte lazo de amistad que nos une a todos.

-matt tiene razón además davis tiene novia y está muy feliz.

-¿enserio? ¿Quién es?

-noriko misuki.

-noriko ¿la chica a la que le fue implantada la semilla?

-lo sé es raro pero nimodo así es el amor. Dijo matt.

-en fin tk el caso es que en dos meses kari se casa con un chico que conoció en la preparatoria llamado Jack.

-bueno comprendo que su amor ya lo perdí pero la quiero recuperar como amiga no todo debe de estar perdido.

-eso es decisión de ella, pero te advierto tai no está muy contento con tigo.

-lo sé y créanme que me disculpare con cada uno de los chicos a los que le afecto que yo dejara a kari así como así.

-tienes mi apoyo tk además lo importante es recuperar la confianza de kari los demás no importamos si kari es feliz nosotros también. Animo sora.

-gracias chicos.

Pasaron más días tk estaba en casa de su mama, Jack ya se había ido, kari seguía con los preparativos de su boda con ayuda de sora y yolei, pero hoy no, hoy era un dia especial ya se habían cumplido las dos semanas y kari, sora y matt estaban en el aeropuerto esperando a tai.

-hay como tardan aquí ya quiero ver a mi hermano y si no salio su vuelo, y si al final tai no quiso venir porque no está de acuerdo con que me case.

Kari empezaba a pensar lo pero por la desesperación de no ver llegar al chico que siempre la cuido y que es lo más importante en su vida.

-tranquila kari ya vendrá. Calmo sora

De pronto un montón de maletas aterrizaron enfrente de los tres chicos se les hizo raro ya que la mayoría de las maletas eran rosas parecían de mujer.

-a disculpe señorita pero creo que no somos a los que espera. Dijo matt muy gentil mente.

-no seas tonto matt señorita ¿yo? Ya quisieras si lo fuera estarías babeando por mí.

-es voz, ¿tai? Dijo kari.

-hermana cuanto tiempo sin verte. Dijo tai saliendo de todas esas maletas rosadas.

Kari no dudo en abalanzarse sobre su hermano y darle un beso en la mejilla.

-¿tai? Que haces con esas maletas.

-sora primero se saluda luego se pregunta. Regaño tai

Sora le da un tierno abrazo a su mejor amigo.

-tonto ¿yo? ¿Estás seguro?

Matt y tai se saludan con el típico saludo de mano y un pequeño abrazo.

-¿y esas maletas hermano?

-son rosas como que no es tu estilo kamiya. Se burló matt.

-jajá que gracioso ishida pero no son mías son de…

-hello friends.

-¿mimi?

Los tres chicos se quedaron sorprendidos al tener frente a ellos a su castaña amiga que también tenían un año sin verla pero lo más raro que hacían juntos ella y tai…

-la misma de siempre cuanto tiempo sin verlos.

Los tres chicos la abrazaron uno por uno…

-mimi ¿qué haces aquí? Pregunto sora.

.-crei que vendrías el mes que viene.

-kari las cosas cambian y más los planes.

-pero lo más importante ¿Por qué llegaste con tai? Pregunto sora.

-a lo que pasa es que me la encontré en la entrada y con todas esas maletas pues la tenía que ayudar ¿no?

-¿desde cuando eres tan caballero? se burló matt.

-uno cambia sabes. Se defendió el chico

Tai y mimi se miraban con complicidad sin duda algo escondían y no querían decirle a nadie…

Más tarde en el departamento de matt y sora todos estaban reunidos todos menos tk, el asunto querían ver a su viejo amigo y para su sorpresa también vieron a mimi, aunque no la esperaban aún les alegraba verla de nuevo…

-mimi que sorpresa, verte. Dijo yolei

-lo sé a mí también me da gusto verte mimi. Apoyo joe.

-yo también me moría por verlos, joe yo quería ver a tus bebes.

-ya no son unos bebes ya tiene un año y están creciendo muy rápido pero momoe los tenía que llevar al pediatra.

-¿están enfermos?

-no izzi, momoe y yo los llevamos cada mes a revisión.

-que bien y tai ¿Cómo te va en España?

-mm pues bien davis me he divertido muchísimo.

-a propósito mimi dijiste que nos presentarías a tu prometido. Dijo sora.

-es cierto yo crei que vendría para mi boda. Dijo kari.

-pero claro que lo veras en la boda kari es uno de los más importantes en esa boda.

-no me digas que andas con el sacerdote mimi eso está mal un sacerdote no debe de tener prometida.

-davis ¬¬ no es el sacerdote digo que es importante para la boda porque es el hermano de la novia.

-¿quuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuue? Dijeron todos los presentes.

-están bromeando ¿verdad? Pregunto ken.

-no ken es verdad yo soy el prometido de mimi. Dijo tai quien venía de la cocina.

-pero como. Dijo sora.

-¿Cuándo? Pregunto yolei.

-y ¿Por qué? Termino kari.

-como hace como un año aproximadamente. Dijo tai.

-¿cuando? ya lo dijo tai y porque pues porque lo amo da es tan difícil entender eso.

-haber si entendí, tai y mimi se casaran, pero ¿no se supone que tai vive en España y mimi en estados unidos? Pregunto cody.

-fácil cody hace como un año que me transfirieron a estados unidos y mimi me enseño el idioma, amigos y pues paso lo que tenía que pasar.

-pero tai porque no dijiste nada.

-kari solo viene una noche no les pude decir todo en un solo rato.

-y yo también vine por poco tiempo y quisimos guardar el secreto además en ese tiempo solo eramos buenos amigos.

-en fin estamos felices por su matrimonio.

-gracias yolei. Dijeron los dos chicos.

Pasaron los días y kari, sora, mimi y yolei tenían cita para pasar todo el dia de compras y así platicar de todo lo que la castaña se había perdido…

-entonces estarás fuera todo el dia?

-si matt ya sabes cómo es mimi, ella quiere que todos los detalles estén perfectos.

-y eso que no es su boda, pero en fin yo estaré todo el dia aquí en la casa por si me necesitan, pero no me necesiten ¿sí?

-está bien matt, ya sé que no te gusta cargar con bolsas y todo eso.

El auto de yolei se estaciono frente a la casa y sora y matt salieron a saludar a sus amigas…

-bueno nos vemos matt.

-hasta luego yolei cuídenmela ee.

-claro mattie no te preocupes.

-mimi no me digas así

-amor me voy nos vemos luego.

-está bien cielo hasta luego chicas.

Matt y sora se despiden con un tierno beso y así las chicas se van dejando al rubio solo en su casa.

Más tarde matt estaba haciendo su desayuno cunado suena el timbre…

-ya voy.

Matt abre la puerta y frente a él se encontraba un sonriente tk…

-hola tk, pasa

-matt espero no molestar pero estoy un poco aburrido

-no te preocupes estoy solo

-¿y sora? Donde esta

-se fue con las chicas de compras.

-que bien tenemos la casa para nosotros solos y ¿Qué es lo que aras?

-estoy por desayunar ¿quieres que te prepare algo?

-no gracias ya almorcé.

-está bien ahí está la televisión por si quieres ver algo o si quieres dormir por mi está bien.

De pronto vuelven a tocar la puerta…

-rayos quien será ahora. Dijo un poco molesto matt ya que no lo dejaban almorzar en paz.

-descuida yo abro hermano.

Al abrir la puerta tk no podía creer con quien se encontraba, de todas las personas a quien quería ver esta era la una de las ultimas ya que la última vez que se vieron su amistad no termino muy bien que digamos y al ver la expresión de la persona al verlo supo que aún no podía perdonar lo que paso ya hace algunos años…

-que haces aquí…

…

**Bueno aquí termina el segundo capítulo, y dirán porque lo subí tan rápido, lo que pasa es que ya lo tenía echo pero no sabía cómo subirlo jeje**

**Pero tratare de subir capitulo nuevo una vez a la semana siempre y cuando la escuela me lo permita y también depende de las ideas que se me ocurran**

**Espero que dejen reviews y si quieren que mejore en algo me lo hacen saber por favor**

**Saludos y espero que lo hayan leído **

**Hikariiii94 =) **

**15- 10- 13**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Hoooola….**

**Ya sé que me tarde un poco más de lo que había dicho, pero la escuela no me deja y tampoco se me ocurría como terminar el capítulo jeje.**

**En fin espero que les guste…**

…

-¿qué haces aquí? Dijo con un tono molesto.

-hace unos días llegue pero no pensé verte tan pronto.

-créeme que yo tampoco quería verte.

-tai necesito hablar con tigo es importante. El chico estaba un poco nervioso nunca imagino ver a tai tan rápido ya que él esperaba encontrarse primero con kari.

-¿y de que quieres hablar con migo? De kari, dime ¿porque vienes cuando kari está por casarse? porque creo que sabes que se va a casar ¿verdad?

-si tai ya lo sé pero no bien a estropearle su boda solo vine a…

-a mí no me importa a que hayas venido solo te digo que quiero que te alejes de mi hermana.

Tai estaba a punto de soltarle un puñetazo a tk cuando una voz lo detuvo…

-te recuerdo que es mi hermano y tu mi mejor amigo así que no me gustaría que nada cambiara tai.

-disculpa matt pero no sé qué estaba pensando. Dijo tai

-tai, matt lo lamento creo que no debí de haber venido. Dijo un poco desanimado tk y a punto de irse.

-espera tk tu no sabías nada de la boda de kari tu llegada aquí fue por casualidad, así que no tienes por qué ponerte así a fin de cuentas no tienes la intención de estropear la fiesta.

-hahaha. Suspiro tai.- lo siento tk, yo no debí de tratarte así es solo que aún me afecta mucho lo que paso con tigo y con kari fue un golpe muy duro para ella el que te hayas ido.

-mira tai yo quería hablar con kari pero ya que tu estas aquí también me gustaría que me aclararas muchas cosas ya que tengo muchas dudas de lo que paso antes y despues de que me fui.

Tai no sabía que decir se quedó un rato en silencio sabía de antemano que tk le hizo daño a su hermana pero también sabía que el ante todo es su amigo el chico que conoce desde que tenía 11 años y como todos merecía dar su versión y ser escuchado…

-está bien hay que hablar, yo responderé tus dudas siempre y cuando estén a mi alcance.

-gracias tai n.n

-bueno creo que yo sobro en esta platica así que me voy. Dijo matt

-¿y a donde iras hermano?

-como que a donde afuera necesito aire y además buscare en donde desayunar tranquilo aquí no me han dejado hacerlo.

-está bien matt entendemos. Dijo tai.

-bueno me voy por favor traten de no pelear, lo digo por ti tai. El chico estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta. – a por cierto no vallan a romper nada ya que si lo hacen se la verán con migo y con sora en especial con ella ya que son sus muebles.

El rubio se marchó dejando a tk y tai solos en la sala de la casa…

-y bien ¿qué es lo que quieres hablar?

-bueno tai en primera quiero saber cómo esta kari.

-ella está bien creo que ya supero el que la hayas dejado.

-tai sabes que yo no la deje porque quise, sabes que mi mama se tenía que ir de nuevo a Francia y yo no me podía quedar aquí ya que legalmente vivía con ella.

-eso lo se tk y te entiendo pero entiéndeme tú también no fue fácil ver a mi hermana triste y decaía y no fue solo un dia fueron meses tu partida le afecto muchísimo.

-y yo lo sé ya que a mí también me afecto, pero dime como era ella antes y despues de que yo me fui.

-bueno sabes que cuando estaban juntos ella estaba feliz al igual que tú, pero cundo te fuiste ella se puso muy triste ya no era la misma chica que en su mirada se reflejaba la luz que la caracteriza esa luz ya no estaba.

-tanto le afecto que me haya ido.

-no lo sé, creo que si bueno tengo entendido que despues de que te fuiste aun mantenían contacto en las redes sociales ¿no?

-exacto pero de un dia para otro kari ya no dio señales de vida trataba de mandarle correos y jamas me respondió, la llamaba pero siempre me decían que no estaba o que ya estaba dormida. Dijo con un poco de tristeza el rubio.

-mira yo lo único que sé es que cuando dijo que tú y ella aún se mantenían en contacto su ánimo casi volvió a ser el mismo, pero despues de unos meses ella volvió a su depresión y me preocupe porque ahora no solo estaba triste en su mirada había rencor algo que jamas había visto en kari.

- eso es lo que no entiendo yo no recuerdo haberle hecho nada como para que se enojara con migo ¿y que paso despues?

-¿en serio quieres que te siga contando?

-si quiero saber que paso durante mi ausencia.

-bueno sé que esto te lastimara un poco pero es importante que te lo diga despues de un tiempo kari conoció a Jack y no se su ánimo cambio ya no estaba tan triste y decía que era un buen amigo, Jack se encargaba siempre de sacarle una sonrisa y cuando la veía triste luego, luego ideaba un plan para que se le olvidara la tristeza y en lo personal me agrada mucho Jack ya que despues yo me tuve que ir a España y no muy convencido ya que no podía dejar así a kari pero supe que con Jack la dejaba en buenas manos.

-entonces Jack ayudo a kari.

-si, Depues de un año de mi viaje a España recibí la noticia de que ya eran novios eso me alegro ya que era seguro que ya había superado eso que le paso.

-pero aún no logro entender que la orillo a dejarme bueno a ya no responder mis llamadas y a negarse a que yo hablara con ella.

-eso no te lo puedo decir ya que ni a yolei que es su mejor amiga le conto ese es uno de los defectos de mi hermana el guardarse lo que siente y no compartir con los demás si algo le molesta es parecido a cuando se enfermaba y por tal de no decepcionar a la gente ocultaba su malestar.

-bueno ya pasando a otro asunto, tai yo no he venido aquí a fastidiarle la boda a tu hermana e incluso no intentare nada con ella, solo quiero recuperar la amistad que alguna vez nos unió.

-en eso si estoy de acuerdo ya que la amistad es muy importante para nosotros y somos doce no once ni cuatro pero para eso primero que nada tienes que hablar con kari y eso creo que no está fácil.

-ya lo sé pero are lo posible por recuperar su amistad, pero también tengo que recuperar la de ustedes.

De repente recibe un pequeño golpe en el hombro por parte de tai…

-ahí me dolió.

-no seas tonto tk mi amistad nunca la has perdido y por lo que veo la de sora tampoco y mucho menos la de mimi, y te puedo asegurar que la de ninguno, si es cierto que al dejar así a mi hermana enserio te quería matar y créeme que eso hubiera hecho con cualquiera que le hubiera hecho daño a mi hermanita pero tú eres diferente ya que tenemos un lazo especial que es el digimundo y gracias a eso ten por seguro que jamas perderás mi amistad.

-gracias tai.

Mientras tanto cuatro chicas se encontraban en un centro comercial con muchas bolsas a su alrededor…

-este vestido me quedara genial para la boda.

-yolei se te ve muy bien ese color salmón te sienta muy bien y te aseguro que con el cabello recogido y un adorno en la cabeza te verás genial.

-gracias sora.

-es una suerte que sora este por graduarse para diseñadora sin sus consejos no sabríamos que hacer.

-también tus consejos mimi tú también eres muy buena en esto de la moda. Dijo la pelirroja.

- kari estas muy callada dime ¿cuándo llega tu vestido? Pregunto mimi

-pues unas semanas antes de mi boda es un vestido sencillo pero me gusta cómo me queda y sora me dijo que era perfecto.

-mimi ve este vestido creo que te quedara perfecto a ti es rosa ese color te sienta muy bien.

-sí creo que lo llevare estoy segura que a tai le encantara.

-bueno ya que todas tenemos vestidos que tal si vamos a comer algo y despues vemos lo de los centros de mesa.

-si yolei tiene razón muero de hambre. Dijo kari

Mientras tanto en una casa un poco apartada del centro comercial estaban davis, ken y cody.

-chicos no lo han visto

-¿ver que davis? Dijo ya un poco molesto ken.

-un ticket lo necesito es para una linda chamarra de cuero.

-davis si fueras más ordenado como ken y yo sabrías en donde dejas tus cosas, tienes 20 años y aún no sabes ser ordenado.

-cody no tienes por qué regañarme así. Dijo un poco ofendido el moreno.

- sabes que cody tiene razón tenemos seis meses viviendo juntos y tú eres el único que deja todo tirado balones, ropa, y hasta tu billetera.

-lo siento no sé porque me cuesta tanto ser ordenado pero les prometo que cambiare, ahora ayúdenme a encontrar ese ticket es importante.

-ha está bien te ayudaremos davis, pero ya deja de perder tus cosas. Dijo ya un enojado ken

-descuida ken yo lo tengo, lo encontré en el piso junto a mi recamara.

-gracias cody eres el mejor.

Davis se fue feliz por fin tendría su linda chamarra aunque sabe que llegando a casa ken y cody lo seguirían sermoneando por no ser un chico ordenado.

-no sé a qué hora decidí mudarme con esos dos. Pensaba davis.

Mientras tanto en la casa de matt...

-hola chicos ¿ya dejaron de discutir?

-si hermano y tú ya desayunaste.

-hay si nunca pensé que tendría que salirme de MI propia casa para poder almorzar en paz.

-bueno matt ve el lado positivo saliste a tomar aire y pues por lo que veo te sirvió ya que no estás tan descolorido como antes, agarraste color n.n

-hay que gracioso camiya.

-bueno chicos no empecemos una pelea. Calmo el menor de los rubios.

- ¿y ustedes ya son amigos de nuevo?

-jamas dejamos de serlo matt.

-me alegra no me gustaría que mi mejor amigo quisiera golpear a mi hermano cada vez que lo ve.

-descuida matt no lo are, bueno siempre y cuando no me dé motivos para hacerlo, ya que si lo hace no responderé de mis actos.

-correré el riesgo. Dijo un poco asustado tk.

-bueno chicos me voy tengo que ir por mimi, me dijo que a las sesí en punto estuviera ahí por ellas.

-pero no se supone que mimi trae carro bueno en la mañana vino en carro.

-si es de ella pero no le gusta manejar cunado esta por anochecer y por el bien de ella y las demás creo que ire por ellas.

-pues yo quiero a sora completa ee.

-oye tai pero son las seis treinta.

-si tk pero conociendo a mimi sé que aún no termina las compras y si ya lo hizo ya veré como la contento.

El chico se fue rumbo al centro comercial y durante el camino pensaba muchas cosas una de ella y la más importante era el cómo su hermana tomaría la noticia de que tk había regresado y lo más importante que pasaría cuando se vieran cara a cara pero en fin ese era asunto de su hermana y él no se iba a interponer si ella no lo perdonaba ya no era asunto suyo si no de ellos.

-creo que dejare que las cosas tomen su rumbo solas, si kari y tk vuelven a ser amigos será genial, pero si kari no quiere saber nada de, el aun así respetare su decisión.

Tai llego al centro comercial en donde ya lo esperaban impacientes las chicas y ¿davis?

-¿davis que haces aquí? No me digas que te fuiste de compras con las chicas.

-para nada tai viene por un encargo y me las encontré aquí solas les dije que yo las llevaba pero mimi insistió en que tu vendrías por ellas en cualquier momento.

-bueno yo…

-taichí camiya. Era la voz de yolei y no sonaba muy contenta. –veo que por fin decidiste venir por nosotras.

-lo lamento yolei pero me entretuve y se me hizo un poquito tarde.

-¿un poco tarde? Rayos ahora era la voz de sora y también sonaba molesta. – estas seguro de que solo un poco tarde.

-vamos sora discúlpame. La chica le daba una mirada que podría matar a cualquiera de miedo. –fue culpa de matt.

-¿de matt? Preguntaron las dos chicas y davis.

-si estuve con él y me entretuvo y cuando vi ya era tarde así que cualquier reclamación que sea con ishida.

-bueno si lo pones así todo esta perdonado tai. Dijo sora sabiendo que no se puede enojar con su rubiecito esposo.

-bueno chicas yo me voy tengo que regresar a casa aunque sé que me espera otra regañada por parte de ken y cody.

-no puedo creer que mi ken se haya mudado con tigo no se en que pensaba al igual que cody deben de estar locos al querer vivir con tigo.

-tal vez porque ken quiere disfrutar la vida antes de amarrarse a ti.

-mira niño cuando yo me case con ken veras que no tendrá ni tiempo para saludarte, y de eso me encargare yo.

-yolei, davis no pelen se tienen que llevar mejor a ken no le guata que peleen. Calmo sora.

-como sea me voy, chicas me despiden de kari y mimi nos vemos tai.

Davis se retira dejando a los tres chicos subido las bolsas al auto.

-oigan y a todo esto ¿Dónde están kari y mimi? Pregunto tai

-ellas fueron a encargar las invitaciones pero mira ya vienen. Dijo yolei señalando a dos castañas.

Despues de otra regañada de parte de kari y mimi, tai llevo a cada una de las chicas a su casa.

Pasaron los días y kari tenía que ir por las invitaciones, para su mala suerte no conto con mimi para acompañarla ya que ella estaba con los preparativos para la cena de compromiso que tendría con los padres de taichí.

Así que ella se fu sola al centro comercial cuando de pronto…

-señorita sus invitaciones aún no están listas disculpe las molestias. Dijo la encargada del lugar.

-o no se preocupe creo que tendre que venir despues.

-o si esta vez se las tendremos listas no queremos que usted como cliente quede insatisfecha

-no se preocupe yo entiendo que deben de tener mucho trabajo afortunadamente aun no falta tiempo para mi boda.

-gracias por su comprensión señorita y de nuevo le pido una disculpa por parte de la tienda.

Kari salio de la tienda y se dirigió a uno de las tiendas para accesorios de fiesta una le faltaban detalles menores para poder tener la boda perfecta siguen ella…

Pero antes de llegar a la cafetería se quedó viendo unos zapatos que le llamaron mucho la atención, ya cuando se dirigía ahora si a su destino choco con una persona…

-discúlpame venia distraído ¿no te lastime? Dijo el chico.

-descuida no pasó nada yo también iba distra… no pudo terminar la palabra ya que sus ojos se clavaron en esa mirada azul. – no puede ser. Dijo para ella misma.

-¿kari? ¿Eres tú? El chico no podía confundir esa mirada la conocía de memoria y no se podía equivocar sin duda alguna ella era kari la niña que conoció a los ocho años, la misma niña que a los once se convirtió en su mejor amiga y la misma niña que a los quince se hizo su novia.

-yo a usted no lo conozco. Intento zafarse kari.

Antes de que el chico pudiera decir algo la castaña estaba huyendo pero para mala suerte de kari, tk fue mas rápido y la alcanzo a detener del brazo.

-tu y yo tenemos que hablar kari.

…

**Bueno hasta aquí quedo el tercer capitulo…**

**Como ven kari y tk ya se encontraron,, por accidente pero se encontraron ¿Qué le dirá tk? ¿Kari estará dispuesta a escucharlo o intentara huir de nuevo? **

**Díganme que les pareció y espero opiniones =) **

**A por cierto gracias a esas personas que me dejaron su opinión y sus consejos espero haberlos tomado al pie de la letra.**

**Saludaos y abrazos…**

**Hikariiii94 =) **


End file.
